Multi hearts
by Puchii
Summary: A multi reader x character fic requested by the readers, and for the readers. Suggest yours now! Chapter 1 : Reader x Shindou. Chapter 2 : Reader x Fey. Chapter 3 : Saru x reader, Kirino x reader. WARNING, BAD GRAMMAR! REVIEWS MAKE ME ALIVE!
1. Shindou, Special is a very strong word

**Pu-chan : I AM SO SORRY... SO SO SORRY YOU GUYS... FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST A WEEK NOW...**

**KUGE : School kept her busy so uh... yeah...**

**Pu-chan : To SHIRANAI ATSUNE-SAN, your KyouAoi fic have to wait. I can't write that one for a moment, but you did requested this fic. So I'll do this one first because I got the plot for this one first... And no, it's not the plot that you mentioned in PM... It's different, so bear with me gurl... =u=  
**

**To E-CHAN, I'm really really busy. But your pretty special to me, and you wanted a character/all x reader right? Well, I'm doing my best to write one. FOR THE SAKE OF MY LOVELY KOUHAI~ GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR FIRST FIC BY THE WAY~**

**KUGE : *sweatdrop* Puchii really cares about Etsuko...**

**Pu-chan : *clears throat* So this is another character x reader fic! Yay! The first chara will be- dun dun dunnnnnnnn... SHINDOU! Shiranai-san and E-chan was the one who requested this, Soooooooo... Yeah.. This fic is pretty shabby, so don't blame me for the mistakes I cause in this fic... And so, here's the first chapter for 'Multiple hearts'! ENJOY~  
**

**[My english sucks, but I got 94 on my last exam! So maybe I'm improving a bit? I think? Oh well, excuse the errors guys.]**

* * *

_**Multiple hearts,**_

_**Chapter one, Shindou**_

_**'Special is a very strong word'.**_

* * *

_Cring cring cring!_

"Ugh... stupid clock..."

_Cring cring cring!_

"Shut up!"

_Cring cring cring!_

"Do I need to repeat myself?!"

_Cring cring cring!_

"Alright! Alright! You win! I'll get up!"

_Cring cring cri-_

The alarm clock stopped as you push a button on your yellow clock with your hand. It was 6.30 in the morning. And as usual, you get out of your bed, wash yourself up, and dress for this place known as SCHOOL. You yawned as you rub your head, nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Everyday is the same. You do your daily routine, get up, go to school, and comes back home with either a face full of boredom, or a hand full of homeworks. You look to the mirror beside you, and stood up.

"Better get ready for school..." You sighed, "Maybe something special is in store for me today..." You mumbled as you start walking out of your room and into the bed room.

There, you took your light green tooth brush and a mint flavored tooth paste. Without thinking twice, you putted the tooth paste above it... After that, you start brushing your teeth while combing your hair. Your used to using both hands when doing most activities, so it's pretty natural to you.

Not long after you finish washing your whole face and neck, you went back to your room and pick up your school uniform. It was a white shirt with an ocean-blue skirt. It had a bow tie that is colored sky-blue, which represent you as a second year. You then wore it without realizing it, as if your body has a mind of it's own.

After your done, you sat on your bed and start putting school material things inside your bag. Books, pens, ruler, notebooks, your homework, etc. It was then you saw a long bright red ribbon beside you. You didn't realize it until your hand bumped on to it.

It was that special gift that as once gifted to you. It was from your very first and best friend.

You look at it with nostalgic eyes, you then smiled.

"It's been awhile since I last see this around." You giggled as you took the ribbon, "Maybe I'll wear it today..." You said to yourself as you start putting the ribbon around your head, then you tied it into a bow.

You turn yourself to the mirror again. And you saw a girl looking back at you. She had he same (h/c) as yours, and the same red ribbon. It really suits you, the ribbon that is. Your (h/c) hair matches perfectly with your ribbon. Your smile then went brighter.

"Yosh! I'll make today my special day!" You exclaim as you brofist yourself up to the air. You then took your bag and blue phone and runs downstairs.

"Ohayou!" You greeted your mom in the kitchen.

"(F/n)! Your rather early today!" Your mom smiled, "I made breakfast, their on the table."

"Sorry mom! No time for breakfast!" You said as you start wearing your black shoes on, "I'm on duties today, gotta hurry!"

"Well, at least eat some bread dear!" Your mom called, "Don't forget to drink your medicine!"

"Okay mom!" You responded. You then ran back to the dining room and picked up a slice of bread with peanut butter on top of it and places it to your mouth, "Itekimassu!" You waved at your mom as you ran back to the houses door.

"Itaraishaii!" Your mom replied.

You bust the door wide open and ran out. You jumped above your fence and starts running to your right. Ignoring the things you past and dodging various items on your way, you saw a familiar figure in front of you. It was one of your best friend, Shindou Takuto. His house/mansion is pretty close to your house, so you guys usually walk home together, or go to school together. You sometimes visit him too! With Kirino too! There you guys usually listen to Shindou's piano skills, And stuff like that.

"Shindou!" You screamed, making him turning his back at you. He then smiled.

"(F/n)! Good morning!" He greeted.

"Mornin'!" You grinned.

"How was your morning?"

"As usual..." You shrugged as you slow your pace down, "You?"

"Well, I had mushroom soup this morning."

"Aw... Lucky you..." You pouted, "The only thing I get to eat is this bread..."

"Eheheh," He chuckled, "You should eat more (f/n)... Energy in the morning is very important..."

"Well I have duties today!" You complained.

"I have duties too, but I still eat my breakfast properly." He grinned.

"Well yeah... Your rich..." You mumbled.

"I'm not rich okay?" He said as he pinch your cheeks.

"Gyuoh!- Itai! Itai! Itai! That hurts!" You cried, "Stop it!"

"Only if you say the magic word~"

"PLEASE!" You yelled out, making Shindou to shrug and lets his grip off you. "Geez, you gotta stop pinching me on the face Shindou... I was eating you know..."

"Well I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. Your cheeks are so puffy, I couldn't help myself." He chuckled. "And oh, your wearing my ribbon that I gave you."

"And you just noticed that?"

"T-To be honest, yes..." He nodded with a little sweat on his face, "Gomen." He apologized. "What's the special occasion? I hardly ever see you wearing that..."

"Well, I just felt like wearing it... I think today is going to be a special day..." You claim.

"That's what you said yesterday!" Shindou chuckled, "But yeah, let's just see if something is going to happen today..."

"Un!" You nodded at his sentence. Not a second later, a voices comes in to your hearing sight.

"Oii! Shindou! (F/n)!" The voice called. You both then turn your heads around and saw your other best friend. The pink haired female looking best friend, Kirino Ranmaru. He was the second friend that you've met. So you guys were like the 'Trio of childhood friends'. You guys are always together, and nothing ever breaks you guys apart. Not even Fifth sector.

"Kirino! Ohayou!" You smiled.

"Ohayou to you too!" Kirino replied, "So, did I miss anything fantastic while I was away?"

"Nah, we were just doing our daily chit-chat..." You said while shooking your head.

"Ah, Souka..." Kirino smiled, "Oh, by the way, did you watched ellen last night?"

"Of course I did! Why would I miss her of all shows?" Shindou chuckled.

"Hey! I saw it too! Ryan Wang played a song for her right? Boy! That kid is so good with that piano!"

"Well I'm better." Shindou proclaim.

"Hora hora, he was just 5 year old! And yet, he's from China! Well, not exactly in China, he came from China but he moved to Canada..." said Kirino.

"And it was a hard song you know! Did you see his fingers?" You asked as you nudges Shindou's arm.

"Yea yea, I saw him." Shindou claim, "But to remind your memories, I can play a piano with my eyes close."

"But still, he was a special boy..."

" 'Special' is a very strong word, don't just use it on a kid!" Shindou said as he starts nudging his pink-haired best friend.

"Ahahahahah! Jealous?" Kirino winked.

"Yeah, you jealous Shindou?" You ask with a slight smirk on your face.

"Am so not!" Shindou laughed, "Stay out of this (f/n), this is a man's battle!" He exclaim.

"Yeah right!" You laughed.

All three of you then laughed yourselves to school, not caring about other people around you.

_Maybe today IS going to be a special day... _You thought with a smile on your face.

* * *

_Ding dong ding dong! Ding dong ding dong!_

"Okay class, that's all for today. Class dismiss." The teacher announced.

"Stand up!" The class president ordered, making the students to stood up from their seats "Se no!"

"Thank you very much for our lesson teacher!" All students said harmoniously.

"Your welcome." The teacher replied, he then takes his books and walk out of the class room.

"Finally! Schools over!" You groaned.

"Tired already (f/n)?" Shindou ask as he pops out of your back.

"I'm not really tired... I'm just a bit... dizzy..." You proclaim, "Wonder why..."

"Well, maybe you didn't drink enough water..." Kirino replied since he's chair is right beside you, "You should drink more water, it what makes our circulation going..." He advised.

"Yeah... thanks Kirino... I'll do that..." You nodded.

"Anyway, let's head to the soccer club. We don't want to be late for practice now do we?" Shindou suggested, you and Kirino then nodded. All three of you then grab your bags and starts walking to the club room/building. On the way there, you didn't quite feel comfortable. You kept groaning and moaning on the trip to the club, gaining eyes looking at you.

"Oii, You okay (f/n)?" Shindou asked in concern.

"I... I'm fine... Wait no, I'm not fine... Uh... No wait... Um... Ugh, I don't know anymore... My headache is bothering my nerv-system..." You groaned as you rub your head.

"Well that doesn't sound good..." Kirino frowned, "Here, lean on to my shoulder." He offered with a hand on your shoulder.

"Ah... thanks Kirino..." You thanked as you rest your head on his shoulder and your hand on his other shoulder. You then felt an unpleasant stare, or maybe glare. It had a really cold aura. You don't know who it was nor you don't want to know who it was. You ignored it anyway, you more concern about your headache than whoever is staring at you. Kirino's shoulder was very warm, you couldn't help yourself but sleep on him. Not long enough, a finger tapped your head, interrupting your little-cat nap.

"Ngggggh..." You moaned, "Morning already?" You mumbled as you rub your eyes.

"Not exactly morning, (f/n)," Shindou sweatdropped, "It's in the afternoon for your information... again, fyi, and we're in the front of the school building..."

"Oh? Really?" You yawned as you let your grip off from Kirino, "Ah! That was a good nap!" You exclaim.

"Haha! Sure was! You slept like a baby!" Kirino laughed, "A really really cute baby!" He grinned.

"Hehe! Thanks! And thanks for the ride!" You smiled sweetly at your best friend. And suddenly, the previous cold aura came back. You again felt someone staring at you, this time you shivered. You feel really creeped out. But you then shook your head and ignore the stare anyway.

"A-Anyway," Shindou cleared his throat, "Why don't we go to the field? Everyone must be waiting."

"Ah! Right!" You nodded, "Yosh! Let's go!" You lead, followed by your two best friends.

There, you guys walked over to the field, and you guys saw everyone in the soccer club gathered on the field with their uniforms on. But Coach Endou, Kidou, and Haruna-san was no where to be seen.

"Aree?" You tilted your head, "Everyone's here... But where is Endou kantoku, Kidou-san, and Haruna-san?"

"More importantly, why aren't they practicing?" Shindou added.

"Hmm... Let's find out..." Kirino suggest as he walks down to the filled with you and Shindou behind his back. You guys stepped on to the green grass and walked over to the group.

"Minna! Konbawa!" You greeted cheerily.

"Ah! (f/n)-senpai! Shindou-senpai! Kirino-senpai!" Tenma jumped, "Good afternoon!" He greeted back with a forced smile.

"Hm? What's wrong Tenma?" Shindou asked, "Why aren't you guys practicing? Where's Endou kantoku?"

"Uh... well... Sore wa..." Tenma started, "Well, we're not quite sure... But Endou-san left a note." He said plainly as he shows a piece of a yellow folded paper to the trio.

"A note?" Shindou raised an eye brow, he then took the note and thanked Tenma. He then unfolded the paper and sticks his eyes to the note. You and Kirino then leaned in to see what's inside the note.

_'Yo minna! Good afternoon! It's afternoon there right? _

_Well, I suppose you guys will find this note on club activities time. So it's the afternoon._

_Anyway, Today, Me, Haruna and Kidou are going on an important meeting. This meeting involves Holy road and Fifth sector to it. There's a letter from the holy emperor and it's written NO GOOD all over it. Us and the resistance are going to check a few files and a few documents. I smell surprises behind their sleeves. Suspicion also grew inside Kidou's nose... So yeah, it's a really important meeting._

_We're really really really really really really really really really REALLY sorry for not telling you guys this earlier. _

_You will never know how confused and surprised we are... EVER..._

_Maa, since me, Kidou, and Haruna can't be there at the moment, I here by cancelling today's daily practice! We're very sorry, but we don't want you guys to practice on your own. You know adults, always worrying about you guys... We're afraid that you guys are not that responsible enough to take care of your self's... We don't want anything bad to happen while we're away.  
_

_Okay, That is all that I want to inform all of you... Please understand... And thank you for reading this..._

_Signed by,_

_The great coach of Raimon, Endou Mamoru.'_

"... And that's what he written..." Shindou sighed as he reads the last sentence.

"So today's practice is... Cancelled?" Shinsuke reviewed.

"By the looks of it... Yeah..." Amagi nodded.

"Well, um... W-What should we do?" Hayami asked stutterly, "Should we or should we not practice?"

"Um... Captain?" Hikaru asked as he turn his head to Tenma, "What do you think?"

"E-EH?! YOUR ASKING ME?!" Tenma jumped while pointing his own finger toward himself.

"Well duh! Your the captain Tenma!" Both you and Aoi exclaim in unison.

"Uh... Do what Endou kantoku ask us of course!" He answered in a nervous tone, "Like Endou-san said, if something bad happens, no one will be watching over us... So, from my opinion, I guess we should just hit the ha early... I think..."

"Oh, Nice decision Tenma!" Sangoku grinned, "Your sounding like a real captain! Which you are."

"Eheheheh, Thanks Sangoku-san..." Tenma flushed pink.

"Well, since we don't have practice today, I guess I'll be going home now..." You sighed, "Come on Kirino, Shindou, Let' go..."

"You guys go ahead, I have errands to run for my mom." Kirino smiled, "And it's about time for me to go... Jaa ne!" He waved.

"Bye Kirino-senpai!" The first years waved back.

"Aurgh..." You moaned, "My head... It's getting worse... Shindou, let's get going..."

"Ah, need any help?" He asked as he offers a hand.

"N-No thanks... I don't want to trouble you... I'm fine..." You said as you shook your head.

"Ah, okay then..." He said quite disappointed.

"We'll be going now minna, hasta la vista..." You waved as you start walking away with Shindou by your side.

"See you tomorrow (f/n)-senpai!" Shinsuke waved.

"(F/n) looks so pale today..." Akane muttered.

"Yeah, I wonder if she's okay..." Aoi wondered with a worried face.

* * *

After a few minutes, both you and Shindou walked down your daily road. The same road you usually use to go to school. There, you and Shindou walked in silence, the only thing that filled the air was oxygen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide and the sound of your voice groaning in pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..."

"You okay (f/n)?" Shindou asked.

"Right now? No..." You replied, "My head hurts like hell! Why does my head hurts?!"

"Maybe you forgot something before you left the house..." He replied.

"Forgot?"

_*Flashback*_

_"Well, at least eat some bread dear!" Your mom called, "Don't forget to drink your medicine!"_

_"Okay mom!"_

_*End flashback*_

"Oh god..." You facepalmed yourself, "How can I forgot?"

"Forgot about what?" He titled his head while asking.

"I... Forgot to take my medicine this morning..."

"Ooh... No wonder!" He snapped, "I see, I see... It's because of your sickness huh? Well it's a miracle then!" He smiled, "You usually faint like a koala falling from a tree in the first thing in the day..."

"Yea, maybe I'm just lucky today..." You muttered.

"Just tell me when your feeling a bit more sore with your headache." Shindou smiled while letting out those words coming out of your mouth, and you somehow blushed to his replay.

"O-Oh... Okay..." You nodded.

"Hehehe, That's what friends are for. So don't worry." He said while petting your head. He then took your hand and starts walking down the street hand in hand with you.

"Shindou! Hey! Y-You don't need to hold my hand!"

"Eh? Why so?"

"Well, I just... Um..."

"Heheh," He chuckled, "It's okay, I'm just holding your hand to guide you along the way. Some people say that people that are dizzy doesn't concentrate that much than when their normal. So I'm just making sure that you stay in the right road and not bumping into anything." He explained, "That is okay... right?"

"... Un!" You replied while nodding, you then hold his hand tighter, "Thanks Shindou!"

"Ah, your welcome (f/n)." He responded.

Suddenly, a big wave hit your head, causing you to drop to the ground, "Ugh! My head!" You yelped. You realize that it was one of those waves who hit you when you forgot to drink your medicine. You groaned in pain. It was then when your eyes were blurred. You can see Shindou standing in front of you, and there was two of them.

"(F/n)!" He called, "(F/n)! Are you okay?!" He asked with a worried tone as he grabs you by the shoulder. "(F/n)! (F/n)!"

And there... all you can here was Shindou calling for your name... A black out then filled your eye sight, leading you to faint...

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Nggggggggggghhh..." You moaned as you see a light in front of you, "Uh... So bright..." You muttered as you shield your eyes with a pair of hands. You noticed a soft object underneath your head, and you were laid down in a laid pose. And there, you realized that you fainted.

_I must've faint just now... _You said to yourself in your thought box, _And I'm on a bed... But where am I exactly?_

"Gyyuuuuuuuuuh..." You mumbled while trying to get up. You examine the room quite thorough, it was a realy realy REALLY big room. You've never entered it before and it was... Fancy... The walls are colored in light brown with flower patterns on it. A wardrobe was place in front of you, and there was a wooden desk on your left with school materials on top of it. But still, you don't know who it belongs to.

"Ah! (F/n)! Your awake!" A voice shimmered by your right ear, making you look to your right. And there was Shindou, he was standing next to a window that is about 3 meters away from the bed that you were sleeping on.

"Shindou..." You called as you start fixing your hair and your ribbon, "Shindou, where am I?"

"Your at my house (f/n)..." He smiled as he starts walking up to your bed and sits on it.

"Your house?" You raised your eye brow, "I've visited your house a billion times... And I've never seen this room before." You claim.

"Well, right now, your in my room." He answered.

"Your room?" You titled your head, "Now that you've think about it, I guess I've never been to your room before..."

"That's right... You haven't..." He flashed another warm smile.

"How did I get here?"

"Well, you fainted in the middle of the road remember?" He asked, "I wasn't quite sure what I should do, so I carried you here."

"Y-You carried me?!" You yelped.

"Yea... Your now expecting me to drag you to the mansion are you?" He chuckled.

"No! Of course not!" You shook your head, "But why carry me here? Last time, when I fainted in the middle of the road, you and Kirino carried me to that main guest room."

"Ah... well... about that..." Shindou blushed while scratching his face, "Um... that room is b-being cleaned right now, so we can't go there for the moment..."

"But today is Monday... they only clean the guest room on Friday's right?" You asked as you look at Shindou with suspicions in your eye.

"Oh uh... u-um..." Shindou stuttered as he avoided your eye contact with a sweaty face, obviously trying to find a better reason for this crap, "Ah! We changed the schedule to monday! yea! That's it!" He exclaimed.

"I... see..." You raised an eye brow, "Ugh, ouch..."

"Hm? You okay (f/n)?" He asked.

"No..." You answered, "My head still hurts... like hell..."

"Oh really?" He smiled while moving over closer to your forehead, he touched it making you let out a slight blush. He shove away your (h/c) bangs and kisses it.

"S-S-S-Shindou!" You blushed.

"Does it feel better?" He asked while letting out a gentle smile.

"W-W-W-W-What did you just d-do?!" You jumped.

"Well, you said that your head hurts... like hell to be exact..." He explained, "And I heard that kisses can make everything better." He smiled.

"B-But... why kiss?! Why n-n-not a regular medicine or so?!" You asked with a major blush.

"Because your special..." He said as he pulls you into a hug.

"H-Hey! 'Special' is a very strong word! Don't just use that word on me!" You shrieked while turning your whole face into a bright tomato.

"But you are special! To me..." He muttered in your ear, making your own ear went deep pink.

"Why?"

"Well, first of all, your very nice. Second of all, your pretty. and third of all..." Shindou paused, "I... fell in love with your heart..." He mumbled, but was enough for you to hear. And that made your head exploded. Smokes busted out through your ears, you then hugged Shindou tightly and hid your face on his shoulder.

"I fell in love with your heart too... Shindou..." You confessed.

"Then it's official then! Let's be couples!" He chuckled as he kisses your ear, "And didn't I say that you look lovely with that ribbon on?"

"S-Shindou!"

* * *

**Pu-chan : SHINDOU IS SO OCC! WHY AM I EVEN WRITING THIS?! MISTAKES AND ERRORS ARE EVERYWHERE I SEE! AND WHAT A CRAPPY ENDING!**

**KUGE : *sweatdrop* Your criticizing yourself...**

**Pu-chan : *runs around* I AM ITALIANO! *crashes onto a trash can***

**KUGE : Holy god... Well, that's it for this chapter... Suggest the next reader x chara fic in the review box if you please, and we hope you have a nice and sparkly day... Very sorry for the mistakes, and very sorry for Puchii's wrong behaviour. Thank you so much for reading, we appreciate.**

**Pu-chan : *rides a trolly* I AM INVISIBLE! *crashes to another trash can***

**KUGE : REVIEW!  
**


	2. Fey, Out of reach

**Pu-chan : ... wow... WOW...**

**KUGE : Yes, wow indeed...**

**Pu-chan : You guys, are SO NICE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! And guess what, I'll be doing a Fey x reader fic! Thank you for all of you who suggested it!  
**

**KUGE : 3 people voted for him! And for Spring-chan, we read your review too. But maybe we'll do Kirino's next CAUSE WE'LL DO FEY'S FIRST! XD**

**Pu-chan : Enjoy suckiez! *runs around* I AM FRANCISCO! *hits a wall, falls***

* * *

**_Note. _**

**_Due of Fey's different timeline and so, I changed Fey's timeline to the original timeline (GO timeline)! There's going to be A LOT of mistakes in this fic, but it was really fun for me to write it, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did! ^^_**

* * *

**_Multiple hearts,_**

**_ Chapter two, Fey_**

**_'Out of reach.'_**

* * *

It was a sunny sunday in our sunny summer. School ended only days ago, and today is just a new day for this years new summer. Yet, the day feels longer than spring. Sakura trees stopped blooming, fireflies are waking up from hibernation, and sun flowers are all over the place. Summer is definitely here. People kept saying that they've been waiting all year for this hot season, But you didn't see anything fun about it. Right now, your just sitting by your garden, sitting on a bench with your feat dangling from a small pond. It was so hot, so you wore a white summer dress along with brown flip flops. There, you did nothing but spacing your head out while eating your watermelons.

"Summer... feels so long..." You mumbled to yourself, "And it's soo hot too... I wonder why people kept babbling everything about summer..." You muttered before putting the watermelon into your mouth.

"Nyaaa~" A voice pops up beside you, you then turn your head down and you saw your little white kitten (Yes, you have a kitten) purring beside you. That little white haired male cat then laid down on your lap while singing a song to you. You couldn't help but smiled and petted it gently.

"Hello Nyamo~" You greeted while stroking it's fur, "What's going on boy?~" You giggled.

"Nyaaaaaa nyaaaaa~" It replied while rolling around your lap.

"Ahahahah," You laughed, "I know, it's hot isn't it?"

"Nyaaamo~" It nodded.

"Well summer is the hottest season from all season's, Nyamo..." You chuckled as you start stroking his white hair again.

"Nyaaa~" Your cat sighed.

"Ahahah! Your feeling hot aren't you boy?" You asked with a grin on your face, "Here! Eat this! Watermelons are the perfect medicine when your feeling hot!" You said to the cat while slicing bits of the watermelons, "Say ahh~"

"Nyaaa~ Amph!" It jumped while eating the bits away from your hand.

"Aw~ Your so cute nyamo~" You called with a slight blush on your face.

"Nyaaaa!" Nyamo smiled as he starts licking your finger tips.

"Oh (F/n)!" A voice called.

"Yes mother!" You replied. And as soon as you replied, a human figure appeared in your eye sight. It was your big mother.

"There you are (f/n)!" She smiled, "Ah, I've been looking around the house for you..."

"Sorry to worry you mother!" You grinned.

"Don't worry about it! Ehehe," She giggled, "Anyway, sweetie, mind running some errands for me? There's this friend that needs my help and I go to go and go to this interview with her. I can't cook dinner tonight, so is it okay if you buy dinner for us tonight?"

"Sure! I can't possibly say no!" You laughed, "We'll starve to death if I don't buy them!" You added. "Unless you'll cancel your interview with her of course..." You mumbled.

"Did you said something?"

"Ah! No! Nevermind!" You shook your head.

"Oh... Okay then..." She sweatdrop, "Anyway, here's the money. And Nyamo's cat food is running low, so you might as well buy them too..." She said as she gives you a wallet full of money and coins.

"Yes mother!" You nodded, "Well, since it's summer, I don't want to get into a traffic jam. So I might as well leave now. Is that okay mother?"

"I don't mind..." Your mom shook your head, "Just be careful on the streets. It's summer after all."

"I will mother. I will." You smiled, "I'll be going now Nyamo..."

"Nyaaa!"

"Ehehe, don't worry, I'll be back soon Nyamo..." You smiled, "Jaa, itekkimasu!"

"Itarashaii!" Your mother replied.

"Nyaa!"

* * *

And so here you are, on the roads with only your dress and your flip flops. There you stood in front of the rail of a train, waiting for the train to pass by and let you through. It was a sunny day indeed, summer is really taking it's time. The train then went by, gushing the wind through your (h/c) hair, feeling the summer breeze that hit you.

"Time in summer just kept going like a snail in a hay huh?" You mumbled under your breath.

_Cigga cig, Cigga cig, Cigga cig!_

The train just went by, the gates finally opened it's wing. The people then rushed, pushing you aside of the road and made their own way, leaving you behind like a baby penguin.

"Ouch..." You groaned in pain, "People these days..." You muttered, "It's not like I can change anything about it anyway..." You sighed. You then went back into your two toe, dust a few dirt of your dress and walks away.

You eventually arrived in a mini market, it was pretty close to your house. It wasn't that far. But it took you long enough because you got yourself trapped inside a human flood just now. But hey, at least you got to the market. There, You entered the little building as the door automatically swished by itself, you then raised your right hand up to the air, swung it, and picked a dark green colored supermarket basket and made your way to a few isle.

_'Hmm... What should we have for dinner tonight?' _You thought while looking up the canned foods sitting on the shelf's.

"Let's see... Dried fish? No... Ligo squid? I'm not in the mood for squids tonight... A canned cheese burger? Wow, who knew... But know, I don't want to eat it..." You said to yourself while passing down the canned isle, "Hm? What's this?" You stopped your pace as you took a can that has a unique picture to it.

" 'NEW- Kitten Chicken Entrée, Made with the finest natural ingredients, in a variety of tasty flavors—they're as nutritious as they are delicious.' Wow... Sounds promising, I'll buy this for Nyamo and see if he likes it!" You giggled as you put it inside the basket.

_'That's one meal done, two to go!'_

You smiled happily as you walk down to the next isle, feeling satisfied with your choice for Nyamo's supper. You walked out the canned isle and past by another isle full of snacks and candies. Oh how you loved to eat those when you were little, but you stopped eating snacks due of short money. Even so, you love snacks that are sweet. You figure that you don't have enough money in the wallet, your eyes went down and you past the isle with a bitter frown.

_'I'll buy those next time...'_

You sighed while walking down to the next isle, and that isle sells various instant noodles. There your eyes scattered, looking for your mom's dinner. She love noodles very much, especially udon's. Their her favorites, and udon's are pretty cheap to in where you are living. You looked up and down looking for the udon's that your mother would love to eat, and that's where you discovered noodles that you didn't even know existed.,

"Oh? What's this? Green noodles?" You ask in shock, "Hmm... it says here, 'These are green styled noodles made by the fresh green peppers right from Indonesia, it will melt both your nose and tongue.' Wow... I never thought that this was possible..." You sweatdropped.

You shook your head and went focus on searching the udon. You kept searching and searching... and finally...

"Yes! I found it!" You squealed as you take the instant udon and places it inside your basket.

_'Yosh! I found supper for Nyamo and mother, now to find something for me!'_ You giggled.

"Hmm... Udon sounds nice for dinner, But I'm feeling like eating ramen tonight..." You murmured quietly so no one can hear you talking to yourself like a crazy person, "Let see here... Mmmm... Ah!" You jumped, "I found it!" You yelped as you saw an instant ramen sitting on the top shelf. It there was only one left!

"Lucky me! There's only one left!" You giggled, You then reached your hand up to the air and tried to take it, but due of your height, you couldn't.

_'I wish I was taller_!'You thought while tippy toe-ing your foot. _'I don't need any help! If I ask for help, that would be like so immature of me!'_

You again tried to tiptoe your hardest, but still, the ramen was still out of reach. You then tried jumping to get the ramen, but that just cut your energy to waste.

"Have! To! Get! Ramen!" You encouraged yourself while leaping through he air, hoping to get the last ramen. But since jumping cuts off about half of your energy, you decided to stop and breath some air.

"Huff... Huff..." You panted, "Geez! Why can't I get the ramen?!" You asked furiously while stomping your foot. You then felt a presence beside you, but you were to tired to look who. This person then stretched it's arm and took the last ramen, which made you explode.

"Hey! That last ramen is mi-" You paused as you looked at this PERSON with the ramen on his hands. It was one of your club member in the soccer club, He's a midfielder in the team. You guys are friends, but your not that close cause your in a different class with Fey Lune. "Eh? Fey?"

"Hmm? Is that you (f/n)?" He asks as he takes a closer look on you, "Oh! It is you!" He smiled.

"Fey! What are you doing here?"

"That's the same thing I want to ask you!" He laughed, "What are you doing?" He grinned.

"Me? I'm just buying dinner for my family." You flashed a smile, "You?"

"I'm just buying some snacks to eat." He answered.

"Oh, I see." You said while staring at the ramen he is holding. _'It would be rude if I ask him to give me that ramen, so I better not ask...'_

"(F/n), what are you looking at?"

"Hm? Ah! I'm sorry!" You snapped, "Uh, I wasn't looking at anything at all Fey, don't mind me! Ehehehehe..."

"But you were... looking at my hand didn't you?" He asked, "(F/n), Do you want this?" He asked once again while showing the ramen.

"Well, I was planning on buying that for my dinner..." You proclaim, "But if you want it, you can take it! I'll buy something else for my dinner!" You smiled.

". . . . Here..." Fey putted down the ramen inside your basket.

"Eh?! Fey, why are you giving this to me? You can keep it you know!"

"Don't be silly," He chuckled, "I've seen you jumping up and down to get this, it's yours..." He said while patting your head.

"T-Thanks Fey." You bowed.

"I'll find some other snacks I can eat, wanna help me?"

"Sure!"

* * *

After paying the stuff you guys bought, the both of you then went out of the market and stood there.

"Thanks for lending me a few money Fey! It really helped me a lot!" You smiled.

"Heheh! Your welcome! It's just a few yens I lend you, no biggie!"

"I'll pay you if I get my allowance!"

"A-Ah, don't worry about it... it's just a few yens, that I lend you, no need to return it back! I insist!" He sweatdrop.

"Is it really okay though?"

"Yes it is!" Fey nodded, He then sighed. "Awh man, are you always like this when it depends on money?"

"Um... Yea, kinda..." You blushed due of embarrassment.

"Wow, Never thought about that before." He chuckled, "Anyway, want me to walk you home?"

"Sure! I would love that Fey!" You smiled.

You guys then headed to your house while chatting everything almost about yourself and him. It might be short, but it felt like forever. It was actually nice talking to him, and you guys hardly know each other! Every inch you guys took was like 3 minutes, you walked so slow that your conversation with him was longer.

"Ahahaha! It's pretty nice to know you better (f/n)!" Fey laughed.

"You too!" You agreed, "We're were so far when we were in the club! Your very funny and kind Fey!" You grinned.

"Your funny and kind too! Ahahahah!"

"Hahah!" You laughed together while walking together, but you suddenly stopped your pace. You are now currently looking at a claw game machine with dozens of animal plushie's inside. You always loved cute things since you were little, especially animal plushie's. But your mother could't afford you to buy you one cause she IS short on money. You've always held back what you want, so you grew up to be a patient and strong girl.

"Hm? What's wrong (f/n)?" Fey asked quite concern, but you didn't answer cause your focus was still on the machine. "Hello? Earth to (f/n)?" He called while snapping his fingers in front of you, which made you snapped.

"Ah! I'm sorry Fey! I was spacing out!" You snapped, "L-Let's go."

"Wait..." He said while holding your arms back.

"Huh? What is it Fey?"

"You want THAT, don't you?" He asked as he pulls you closer to the machine.

"Ah! Um... well... I do but, I don't have any change... I can't play this..." You mumbled, Fey then took his hand and putted it above your head, he then strokes your hair gently and whispered...

"Which doll would you want? I'll play it for you..." He smiled.

"N-No! You don't have to Fey! Really!" You shrieked.

"I insist."

"..." You fell silent, "I want that bunny on the top right corner..." You pointed out to a white bunny that has red eyes and blueish-green lion hair around it's neck.

"I gotcha..." Fey winked. He then took 100 yen out of his pocket, put's it on the machine, and starts playing it. He went up, up, up, and go to the right. There was a moment of intense, you saw Fey furrowed his eyes at the toy bunny, I guess he's really serious about the game. He then pushes 'pick up' button and the claw starts diving down to the bottom of the machine. The claw then starts closing it's fingers and grabbed the plushie. "Yosha!" Fey exclaim. The claw then lift the plushie to the drop out hole and dropped it.

"Haha!" Fey grinned as he crouches down to get the plushie, "Here you go (f/n)!"

"Ah," You nodded as you gladly accepted the prize he won, "Thank you Fey!" You smiled as you hugged the bunny.

"No problem!" He winked, "Hey, is it okay if I borrow the rabbit for a second?"

"Sure! Why not?" You said while handing the doll back to Fey's hand.

"Just a moment! I gotta do something!" He said as he starts walking away from you, "It won't be long! I promise!"

"Ah, okay Fey." You nodded.

* * *

"(F/n)! I'm back!" Fey waved as he walks up to you.

"There you are!" You smiled, "Hi Fey!" You greeted.

"Hi to you too (f/n)!" He winked, "Here's the plushie I won! I'm sorry it took long..."

"Don't worry! I don't mind!" You shook your head, "Come on, let's get going..."

"Yea!"

And so, after both of you chatted a little, you started to walk with him again. The journey of you and him will end very shortly because your house is near.

"Hey, (f/n)..." Fey called.

"Yes?"

"Ah... Um... Never mind..."

"?"

"Again, thank you for walking me home Fey!" You thanked him with a bow.

"Your welcome (f/n)!"

"And thank you for the wonderful day! I had fun talking and hanging out with you Fey!" You smiled, "We should hang out more often!"

"Sure, maybe we'll invite the others to come with us!" He grinned.

"I agree!" You nodded, "Well, again, thank you Fey. Have a save trip back home!"

"Un! I will!" He nodded, "Jaa, I'll be waiting for your answer!" He said while walking away from your house gate.

"Answer?" You titled your head, "What answer? Hm..." Your thoughts than started to fill with curiosity. But curiosity kill the cat, so you shrugged it off and went inside your house.

"Tadaiima!"

"Nyaa!" Nyamo greeted as he runs towards you and licked your feet.

"Hi Nyamo!" You greeted back, "Guess what? I bought you a new cat food!" You chimmed while showing the cat food to Nyamo.

"Nyaaaaaaaa!"

"Wanna taste it boy?"

"Nyaa!"

"Well," You said while opening the can, "Here you go!"

"Nyaaa!" Nyamo cheered as he starts munching through the cat food, he kept eating it and eating it. Almost ignoring you, and because you don't want to bother him, you decided to go to your room upstairs.

"I'll be in my room if you need me Nyamo..." You giggled as you start walking to the stairs and went up. There, in the second floor, you went to a room with blue door with yellow flower stickers on it. You opened the door, and jumped to the bed, snuggling yourself with your plain white blanket. Rolling yourself with the sheet, making you look like a giant caterpillar.

"He said that he'll be waiting for an answer... What does that mean?" You moaned as you start brain storming to think what he meant, but nothing came into your mind to help you figure it out. "What does he mean?" You ask while holding out your plushie that he gave you, "What do you think little fella? What those it suppose to mean?" You asked the doll. But of course, it won't replay. You sighed, but you then saw a folded paper on the plushie's ear, you reached it and unfold it.

"What's this?" You questioned yourself, "A letter?" You guessed as you start reading it.

_'Hello (f/n)! It's me, Fey!_

_Your probably wondering why I slipped this note/letter to your new plushie._

_Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time, but I was to scared of being denied. So I kept my feelings locked inside me. But after you hung out with me, my confident went up and I got courage to write you this._

_(F/n)... I love you... I always have... From the first time I saw you, I thought that you were the most prettiest human being I have ever seen. After joining the raimon soccer club, you acted so kind and warm. You welcomed me cheerfully along with the others, and that's when I knew I had feelings for you. You are beautiful inside and out.  
_

_You might be wondering why I didn't told you way back from before. Well, that's because, I... think I was too distant... And you were out of reach... I'm always running in the field with you and the other managers watching all of us, but what you didn't notice is that I kept glancing at you every minute._

_I'm just here to tell you my feelings. If you don't feel the same way, that's okay. You don't need to say yes just to make me happy... But if you do accept my feelings with sincere, I'll be more than honored to guard you with my life._

_- Sincerely, _

_Fey Rune.'_

There, your heart stopped pounding for a moment. Your eyes widen as you kept reading this over and over again. Those he really feel like this about you? Yes. He does.

"Oh Fey..." You giggled, "Of course I'll say 'yes'..." You mumbled as you hug your plushie. "Today. Is official. the. best day in the entire summer..."

* * *

**Me : That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! In the next chappie, we'll have either Tsurugi or Kirino! Please keep sending in your request! I'll do it! It was really fun writing it, so I bet it'll be fun writing the upcoming chapters too! waiting for requests~ And please review! I might die if you guys don't review!  
**


	3. Saru & Kirino

**Pu-chan : Okay! Welcome back to our multi hearts dome! *throws confetti everywhere* Yay! Yay! *kisses a palm tree* I'm so happy! ^^**

**KUGE : *sweatdrop* Don't pay any attention to her... She's just happy that she graduated...**

**Pu-chan : I graduated with good grades! I've never been so happy about my grades since 3rd grade!**

**KUGE : R-Right... Anyway, since you guys requested Saru x reader, today we'll be doing his first...**

**Pu-chan : But I did promise to do Kirino, so I'll be doing a combine chapter! (Don't ask, I made that up)  
**

**KUGE : She worked her butt off for this so... Enjoy maybe?**

**Pu-chan : Excuse the errors please! Thank you very much! **

* * *

_**Multi hearts,**_

_**Chapter 3, Saru**_

_**'We're the same'**_

* * *

Past. (Not reader's POV).

_In a certain field of openings, a ground that is covered by a natural green grass, with shades of giants from trees, and under the blue sky; stood there a young boy around the age of 3-5 with white hair wearing an orange t-shirt along with dark blue jeans, and a girl around his age with (h/c) hair wearing a white dress sitting under a tree. The girl and boy are seen playing and laughing together. The boy is playing with a black and white ball, bouncing it around his knees. While the girl is just sitting there, watching him doing magnificent moves. With a face full of awe, the girl complimented...  
_

_"Your... Really good at soccer Saru-kun!" She giggled._

_"You think so?" The boy that is known with the name 'Saru' grinned, "Thanks (f/n)!"_

_"Hehe~ Your welcome!" The girl chimmed._

_"And uh... Your pretty good at watching me play!" He chuckled._

_"Thank you! Well, it's not like I'm watching you on purpose or anything... I just like seeing you monkeying around with that ball of yours! and for your information, everyone can watch you play Saru..." She giggled, "Everyone except blind people of course..." She corrected.  
_

_"Blind?" Saru titled his head, "What's 'blind'? I've never heard that word before..."_

_"Blind means... Well, uh..." The girl stuttered, "Well, Mommy said that blind means people can't see. I think... Or was it deaf?" _

_"Huh? Deaf? Now what does that means?" The boy asked as he sits beside the girl, quite curios about the new words._

_"If I remember it correctly, mommy said that Blind means people can't see. And deaf means people can't hear things. I think..." The girl answered while leaning back to the big tree behind her._

_"Oh... Souka... How about people that can't speak?" Saru asked, "Is there a word for people who can't speak?" He reviewed._

_"People who can't speak huh?" The girl recalled, "Lemme think... Hmmm..." She mumbled, "Ah, Mommy didn't tell me about this one... I don't really know actually... But Daddy did told me this one! I just forgot what's the word for it! It starts with an 'M'!" She proclaim._

_"An 'M'?"_

_"Yeah! 'M'! What was it again? Mate? No... Mole? No... Ugh! I forgot!"_

_"M huh? Is it 'Mute'?" The boy guessed, which brings the girl to surprise._

_"Ah! Yeah! That's the word!" The girl pointed, "How did you know?"_

_"Well, I don't want to brag but I can read a few words now. And yesterday, when I was watching TV, I noticed a button with the word mute on it. And when I pressed the mute button, The sound that's coming from the TV stopped! Cool huh?" He grinned sheepishly._

_"Eh?! You can read now Saru-kun?!" The girl wailed, "No fair! I studied way harder than you!" She cried, "How did you learn so fast?!"_

_"I don't know... But my mom and dad just said that I'm special. A really really REALLY special kid." He murmured._

_"Special... Now that's the word that I've never heard before! What does that mean?" She asked._

_"Special means... well... It's a word that describes stuff... Special is like MEGA-AWESOME! or ULTRA-TACULAR! or SUPER-GREAT!" The boy replied as he lifts his arms around to describe the word._

_"Really?" The girl chuckled, "Then that means everybody in the world is special!" She jumped._

_"Eh? Everybody?"_

_"Un!" The girl nodded, "Everyone is SUPER-MEGA-ULTRA FANTASTIC in their own way! Like you Saru-kun! Your good at both soccer and reading!" She giggled._

_"What about those blind and deaf guys?"_

_"Well, Their special too! That means they don't have to see the bad things that happens in this world, and they can't hear the bad things that people say to them too!" She exclaim, "Their special in a different way!"_

_"Different? But aren't everyone in this world the same?" The boy responded quite confused, "Even sensei said so..."_

_"Well, everyone IS different Saru! Different in a special and good way. I mean, you and me aren't entirely the same... Are we?" She winked._

_"A-Ah... No... Well, we're not all the same but... We're similiar, right?" He asked.  
_

_"We are! But even so, We're still different Saru-kun!" She flashed a bright smile, chuckling while nudging Saru's arms. But then she stopped, she saw Saru suddenly froze and groaned from pain. His hands crawled up above his head and crunches it together. Even so, Saru is still in pain. Which made the girl with the name known as (f/n) to worry. "S-Saru-kun... Are... You okay?" She asked._

_"G-GAH! AKH! N0O! I-IT HURTS!" He screamed as he dropped his body to the ground, "MAKE IT STOP! AKH! ARGH!"_

_"Ah! Saru-kun!" (f/n) yelped as she crouches down to her friend._

_"NO! (F/N)! S-STAY AWAY! S-SOMETHING BAD IS HAPPENING TO ME!" He screeched, "I THINK I'M GOING TO EXPLODE OR SOMETHING! GO AND COVER YOURSELF!" He warned, which (f/n) obeyed. She then ran behind a giant rock; not far from the current location and hides._

_And just after she hides, She heard a terrifying scream from behind. The soar voice from Saru. Due of worried and concern, she peaked out a little behind the rock and saw her friend Saru screaming purple light out of his mouth._

_"S-Saru...kun?" She trembled in fear while watching her friend explode._

_Not a minute after, the ground starts shaking rapidly. Making (f/n) to drop, Saru's scream became more hoarse by the second, which signals her to stay put._

_"W-What's happening to Saru-kun?!" She cried as she hides herself behind the rock._

_And all of the sudden..._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_A giant eructate filled the air. Rocks and dirts then flew over almost everywhere, the explosion was so big that it almost made her deaf. And without any hesitation, (f/n) bust her move and ran to Saru. And there, she saw various destructions everywhere. The big tree that she leaned on earlier are no more, the grounds are nothing but meaningless soil, and the only thing that really attracted her eyes is just Saru. Lying on the ground. Probably unconscious. She then reaches up to him and called..._

_"Saru-kun! Saru-kun!"_

_No respond..._

_"Saru-kun! Are you okay?! What's that big 'BOOM' just now?!"_

_No respond..._

_"Saru-kun! Please! Wake up!" She cried as she hug the boy._

_"Angggh... Hmm?" He moaned as he opens one of his eyes, "(f... f/n)?" He called as he sits back up.  
_

_"Ah... Your okay... Yokata..." She sighed seeing her friend okay._

_"(f/n)... What just happened?" He asked while straightening himself up, "This place... it's all burned out... Did something happened while I was away?"_

_"Well, you happened... Saru-kun..." She frowned, "You uh... kinda... BOOMed out and destroyed the whole place..."_

_"Wait... what? Huh?" He raised an eye brow, "I did what now?"_

_"A-Ah, n-never mind..." She shook her head, "Anyway, let's go home... It's getting late... We should probably go or both our parents will yell at us..."_

_"Ah... Yea, let's go!" He nodded with a smile, which she responded back with another smile. Both kids then stood up, and walked away from the scene. Since their houses are next to each other, they walk hand in hand on the same usual road. They always walk each other home, and often gets yelled by 2 mom's and 2 dad's, aka their parents. But they got used to it, so yea... On the way there, both kiddos chatted and laughed together in happiness. With such an atmosphere, nothing could seen to break their smiles. Until the couple reached their houses. It was locked, and there was no one inside both houses. _

_"Oto-san! Oka-san! Tadaiima!" Saru called, "Hmm, no respond. Where are they?" He asked confusingly, "Hey, (f/n), are your parents home?" He asked as he glances his sight on (f/n)._

_"I don't think so..." She shooked her head, "If they are at home, they lights would be on... I wonder, where are they?" She frowned._

_"Eh, what's that?" Saru pointed at a yellow paper stuck in the gates of both houses._

_"Eh?" (f/n) blinked, she then stretched her arms up to pick up the suspicious yellow sheet, "Is this a letter or something?" She then ran over to Saru and told him to read it aloud. "Can you read this Saru-kun?"  
_

_"I... Think so... Though, there are some words that I don't know..." He claim, "Well, I'll try my best to read it!"_

_"Gambatte!"_

**_Dearest Saru and (f/n),_**

**_This is Saru's and (f/n)'s parents here. We're very sorry, but we had ? ? that you two have realized your ?'s that are sleeping inside you. We're very sorry, but we had to leave you two.. Due of fear, we're scared of staying with people like you. You guys are different, ?, strong, ? and can ruin the entire world. We saw Saru's incident, his power of becoming a SECOND STAGE CHILDREN is showing up. And soon, (f/n) ? will also be shown. _**

**_We are hiding from you for a short time, We'll meet you guys again once El Dorado already taken your ? or when both of you are ?. You guys are an ?, so you guys won't last your lines so long. We're very sorry, but we wanted to stay ? even more longer. We'll meet again, or maybe not. Call us ? parents, but that's what we are.  
_**

**_You two are SECOND STAGE CHILDREN, The evil ? who will bring chaos. And you two aren't the only one, there are still ? of you out there than we actually ?._**

**_Until the day for you two drain out, we won't be coming for you._**

**_We, parents, have ? our children from our own will._**

**_..._**

**_YOU ARE SPECIAL IN A VERY BAD WAY._**

**_GOOD LUCK SURVIVING THE WORLD YOURSELVES._**

**_Signed by,_**

**_Saru's and (f/n)'s parent's._**

_"... What?"  
_

_"Did they... abandon... us?" (f/n) asked in disbelief as she lets dozens of tear drops escape from her eye, "We're different... and special... in a very bad way?" She said as more tear drops leeks out of her eyes.  
_

_"Tch..." Saru gritted his teeth, he then looked away from the letter and walks away._

_"S-Saru-kun... Where are you going?" (f/n) asked with eyes full of water._

_"I'm going to find the other children's like us... We need to find more people like us to survive.." He mumbled, "and then we can get **revenge**..."_

* * *

Present / Future, The night before Ragnarok, Reader's POV.  


_It's not right. It's just not right... We shouldn't be doing this, fighting won't solve a thing... We may be different, but even so, innocent people will get hurt... And you should know that..._

I sighed, thoughts won't get me anywhere, I should just hide my worries and wait for him to come... Saru, my childhood friend, aka the future leader of the world. The grand leader of feida. And the one who accompanied me when my parents left me alone. The one who tried to create a new path for the next millennium onwards.

I'm too worried about him. He should know better.

That's why, I sent him a letter, to meet me here in the park at midnight sharp, when no one is looking.

I needed to talk to him... I need to make him realize, I need to make him remember, I need to bring him back... For his and the world's sake.

"Hey, (f/n)," A gentle yet familiar voice called my name swooftly through the dark wind of night, I turned my head around, and there I saw... The youthful yet ephemeral boy... Saru...

"Saru-kun, you came..." I smiled a bit, which he responded back with a small smile.

"Of course I did, Your my precious ally... (f/n)..." He said as he walks closer to me, that brings result to me blushing a bit with a pounding heart. "So, what do you want to talk about (f/n)? The letter you sent me said that it was really important... Did something happened?" He asked quite concern with eyes full of attention.

"Well... Yes, it is in fact very important. And you need to hear my words to understand... Saru-kun..." I mumbled, not quite sure how to explain the scene to everything.

"Well? What is it? I'm all ears..."

"Thank you Saru-kun..." I smiled a bit, "Well uh... It's about the Ragnarok operation..."

"Oh? The R operation? Did something happened to the stadium? Or did El Dorado plotted something that you overheard? Or maybe El Dorado told you that they forfeit?" He raised an eye brow as he steps another square, closer to me.

"N-No... In fact, I'm here to... Well uh..." I stuttered, I'm too scared. What's his reaction if I tell him to abort mission? I took a deep breath and exhales afterwards, I then glance my eyes to his and gathered all my courage to say the sentence. "Saru-kun, Do you mind me asking something from you?"

"Hm? Of course! Anything, you name it!" He exclaim.

"Well," I sighed my hesitation out, "Saru-kun... I want you to cancel the Ragnarok operation..." I claim, which made him flinched with widen eyes.

"Pardon? Did I hear wrong? Did I just heard you said to cancel our operation?" He recalled quite in disbelief.

"Yes you did." I nodded, "I want you to cancel the operation. Leader." I said with a straight forward eyes.

"What?! But why?! Our plan to take over the world is almost complete! We're half way to succeed! Why do you want it to end when we're almost there?" He asked, almost screaming, "Don't you remember? Our parent's left us alone in this cruel world! We almost got killed!"

"I... Know that... Saru-kun..." I frowned, "But with that, we saved our beloved ones. This cruel world already have a leader, and we can always beg for forgiveness. And if we take over the world, the innocents will get hurt too!"

"Well that's our main objective!" He screamed, which definitely made me jumped, "We're taking over this world cause it needs a better leader... We're going to re-make the world! And the 'innocents'? THERE IS NO INNOCENT! PEOPLE HERE BETRAYED US AND NEVER LOOKED UP NOR DOWN AT US! We were once one innocent kids who didn't even know what's inside us... The power of infinite! They named us Second Stage Children, and harmed us when we didn't even touched anything!" He reminded in an angry expression, which leads me to gulp and lost almost half of my courage.

"Demo! Fighting won't change a thing Saru-kun!" I fought back, "Even if we did fight, we'll only be fighting among ourselves!"

"Fighting among... ourselves?"

"Sou! We might be different, we might be strong, we might be intelligent and powerful, but there are some similarities between us. We're all humans, and we're all special in our own good way! And that makes us all the same!-"

"SHUT UP!" He cut my speech with a snap, "Didn't you remember the last message our parents left us? **WE'RE DIFFERENT IN A VERY BAD WAY**! And you've even said it yourself! 'You and me aren't entirely the same.' and we aren't the same with those useless humans! We have to be on top!"

"S-Saru...kun..." I stuttered as tears starts to fill my eyes.

"You know..." He sighed, "Since the last 9 years, the power of Second Stage Children never came up to you... You never experienced things that I and the others felt when we exploded and become a second stage children. Isn't that why your in Feida?" He asked.

"!"

"Leave Feida and never show your face again... Your different from us, Cause you don't understand us... We're not the same..." He muttered, but was enough for me to hear, I stepped back and fell as I heard the sentence. And I looked at him with widen eyes and disbelief.

"Go to El Dorado if you must... You are now officially kicked out of Feida... (f/n)... And I am Highly disappointed in you..." He said his last words as he turns his back towards me and walks away, "And you were my most precious ally of any collab..."

"No... Saru-kun... Please... hear me out..." I screeched as tears escape from my eyes.

He won't listen...

This is the first time that he looked at me with those cold eyes...

But I won't give up...

I swear...

I'll bring him back...

And make him understand!

* * *

The Lagoon vs Chrono storm, Final battle, Ragnarok Stadium, Reader's POV.

It's been 4 days since my last eye contact with Saru. He never did saw me ever again, but what he didn't realize is that I've always kept my eye stuck on him. I'm too worried. He has to know, that all this... was all wrong... I sat, on the audience's eye of view, I am here to make sure that he's alright... I've never stopped thinking of him, And I don't know why...

The score is now 5-4 with Chrono storm leading... Everybody is already wabbly, everyone is quite tired I see... Exhausted, from running around the blue grassed field... But what I'm really concerned about is Saru's leg, it's injured due of feet on feet duel with Shindou Takuto.

_Priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Prit! Prit! Prit!_

The whistle is blown, signaling that the match is now over. I can't help feeling but anxious at Saru's figure. He looks like he's going to fall. The chrono storm then jumped due of overwhelmed, the won the match, and The lagoon lost. Which means the world is saved, and since the enemies captain, aka Matsukaze Tenma gave a little speech to Saru, I guess I can finally talk Saru out.

"Ah, Yokata... They've won..." I sighed in rellief, but my relief suddenly vanished when I saw Saru dropping his body down to the ground. I gasped. I then ruan towards the bleachers and jumped off and landed softly above the field. There I saw a few team mates that came over to Saru, That's when I sprinted faster towards him. A few people then gasps behind me, seeing me making my way towards him. I don't care. All I wanted to see and speak to is Saru.

"Oh my?! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE FOLKS?! A GIRL FROM THE AUDIENCE IS RUNNING TOWARD THE LAGOON'S CAPTAIN SARU!" The announcer announced, which made almost every eye in the stadium to look at me in shock. Nor I care. Ignore them. I don't care. I don't care. I just want to meet Saru, and check if he's okay.

"SARU-KUN!" I called, making all player turned their head around to me... Including Saru's head... I ran, and ran, and ran towards him. And finally, I reached him. I quickly crouched down and looked at his right leg.

"Saru-kun! Daijoubu?! Does your feet still hurt?!" I asked really fast with a worried face. I faced Saru, and he was in shock. Eyes widen, and a slight pink shadow puffed on his cheeks.

"(F-F-F/n)... Y-Your here..." He said, still with the shocked expression. He then nodded, "Y-Yea... I'm okay... My feet hurts... a... little..." He murmured.

"Saru-kun..." I muttered under my breath as tears began falling again, I then smiled and hugged him. "Yokata!" I cried, overjoyed to know that he's okay. Everyone then gasped.

"Leader!"

"Saru!"

"Saryuu!"

"OH?! WHAT'S THIS?! THE GIRL HUGS THE FEIDA EMPEROR SARYUU EVAN?! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" The announcer screamed to the microphone.

"Saru-kun..." I whispered, "I'm... glad that your okay..." I sniffed as I hug him tighter, I can feel his heart pounding a bit. I guess he's still in shock.

"(f/n)..." He called with a whisper, "Why... Why are you here? I thought... that you were not allowed to show yourself to feida again..." He mumbled.

"I was... But that doesn't mean that I can't show myself to you... Saru-kun..." I said as I hug him tighter while hiding my face on his shoulder. "I was so worried... You monkey... You never know how worried I was..."

"(F/n)... Why did you... come...?"

"I was worried!" I screeched as I cried harder, which made him flinch, "I didn't want you to get hurt! I've been worried about you since day 1! Your my first ever friend to be! And! And! And!" I sniffed as I tried to finish the last words. "I LOVE YOU!"

"!?" He flinched, "(F/n)...?! ... ... I... love you too..." He replied as I feel his face going hot, I guess he's blushing. And surprisingly, he hugged back after awhile. Gasps filled the air, But we ignored them anyway.

"We have the same feelings... I'm glad..." Saru smiled as he breaks the hug, and kisses my forehead.

"Heheheh," I giggled, I then faced Matsukaze Tenma and smiled. "Thank you... Tenma..."

* * *

**Pu-chan : Phew! Saru x reader is so hard! I think this has to be the crappiest one that I have ever made in my entire writing life! Oh god! I feel like an idiot for writing this... I'm clearly dying from embarrassment right now due of such crappiness and shortness from Saru's story...*glooms* I hope the one isn't that bad!  
**

**KUGE : Here is the second one! Kirino x reader!**

**Pu-chan : In this story, you'll be acting as a really shy/dandere/invisible/quite girl, I have no other plots for Kirino than this one so, bare with me... Enjoy! *murmurs* Even though you won't... *sulks***

* * *

_Multi hearts,_

_Chapter 4, Kirino_

_'Coincidence'._

Reader's POV. at Raimon junior high.  


"Shizei Maruhi! Your score is below average! Work harder!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Koko demako! Make more efforts! Your score is still in it's dangerous zone!"

"S-Sumimasen!"

"Fujihisa Ryuuki! Your score isn't good enough!"

"Very sorry sir!"

"Kazaki Ryouta! Get your ass here and explain to me why your score is so low!'

Ah, The voices of sensei screaming... Screaming from the bad grades my classmates from last science exam.. I hate it when he yells at them, I feel sorry. I just wish that my classmates study harder to get better grades. I don't want to brag, but I'm the smartest one in class that never, and I mean ever get yelled at by any teacher. I'm the score acer in this class, but even so, I have no friends. I'm too shy and I'm always alone. Due of my looks and my shy-ness of mine, no one bothers to go near me. But deep down inside, I really want a friend to accompany me. It would be nice to have a talk with other people.

"(F/n) (L/n)!"

"H-Haii!" I flinched as my face turns a bit red, I'm quite embarrassed enough when people call my name you see.

"Come forward!" He commanded, which made me jump due of his high-volumed voice, I then nodded and walked wabbly towards him. I can feel that eyes are starting to glance at me, which made me really embarrassed. swear, I felt smokes coming out of my ears.

And finally, after a long journey, I finally reached sensei that is standing in front of the class. He's grinning at me, so I have a feeling that it's something good.

"Congratulation (f/n)! Looks like your score is on the highest point there is! AGAIN!" He said as he pats my head with his ginormous hand.

'Again'. The word that always have been repeated over the past months after our scores are announced. And as usual, I would come up front to class and pick up a sheet of paper with my name on it with a red '100' drawn on it.

"A-Arigatou s-sensei..." I nodded quietly while taking my last test result away.

"Hehe! I've always adore you so much for your cute personality and good grades!" He chuckled as he stroke my hair roughly, which made my hair go messy. But yea, I'm the teacher's pet. Along with the science's, math's, chemistry's, english's and history's teacher pet. But I'm not good with art, music and physic though. Even so, no teacher's even dared themselves to yell at me. They know I'm quite and can get embarrassed for even an hour. So yea...

"Okay! You can go back to your seat now (f/n)!" Sensei grinned.

"H-H-Haii, s-sensei..." I nodded once again as I whispered beneath my breath, I doubt that he even hears me after mumbling so quietly. I then exhaled and turn my back around and made my way back to my seat. On the way back, I heard a few loud whispers about me from the other students.

"As always, (f/n) gets the top score..."

"She's so quite too..."

"Yea, I didn't even noticed her when she walked up-front!"

"It's like she's invisible or something..."

"That smarty pants..."

"I bet you any money that she doesn't even have any friends..."

"What a dandere..."

"She's not my type of a person..."

"By her looks and her personality, No boys would go near her..."

Those are the words that entered my ear hole, the sentences that stabbed my heart bit by bit. But I am quite, and I'm only the observer in this world, so I don't have any friends. And to be honest here, I'm not smart. I take it back. I'm not the smartest in class. All this was just luck. Those answers that I fill in are just random guesses that I thought of, it's just a coincidence... Even so, due of my shyness, no one wants to go near me... Luck always took over everything.

Finally, I reached my seat and took a sit back back. My seat is next to the class window, near in the corner of the room, where I'm all our of reached. I sighed and looked through the window. I saw birds singing and flying together in group. The were all performing some sort of dance, while I watch them. I was spacing out, and it turns out that class ended sooner than I thought...

_Ding dong ding dong, ding dong ding dong!_

"Alright class! That's all for today!" The teacher announced as other students stood up and packed their bags, "And for those who are in cleaning duties today, don't forget to clean up right after! That is all... See you tomorrow kids!" He waved as he leave the classroom, followed by a few students behind.

Most students already left, I realized that it was time to go home, but the magnificent dance from the birds haven't ended yet. I stayed in class as I watch the birds with full attention, and after 3 minutes, the birds finally ended the performance spectacularly. I sighed as I saw the ending, The sun was quite warm too. The sky was turning tangerine and yellowish, it's about 16.36 pm, I better get going. Not like anyone care. But then, a voice came out...

"That was a nice performance, ne? (f/n)-chan?" The voice chimmed which made me flinched. I then turn my glance about 90 degrees and saw a figure beside me.

"C-CLASS PRESIDENT HAMANO-SAN!" I screeched as I saw his appearance.

He then smiled, "No need to call me so formal, just call me Hamano like the other guys..." He chuckled as he places his hands behind his head.

"Class president Hamano!" I re corrected myself, which made him sweatdrop.

His smile turned into an awkward smile, "Can't you just call me Hamano without the 'class president'?" He laughed strangely, "Anyway, since your here, mind me doing a favor (f/n)-chan?" He asked.

"F-Favor?" I reviewed, "M-Me?" I pointed to myself. He then nodded.

"Well, there's no one here except us right?" He winked, which made me look away cause he kinda looks cute. "Well, I've got some club activities going and I need to deliver some text books to the teachers lounge. I'm pretty busy, and then I saw you doing nothing so... can you?~" He begged as he strikes a puppy dog eyes, which I blushed.

"S-S-Sure, Class president H-Hamano..." I nodded nervously.

"Yay! Thanks (f/n)-chan! Your a life saver!" He cheered, "By the way, here's the text books!" He chimmed as he places a big stack of dozens text books on my table, which of course, I flinched due of seeing so many text books.

"S-So... Many..." I stuttered quietly as I examine the stack of text books, it was about 50+ cm! "Class p-president Hamano, I can't possibly lift these b-by myself!" I exclaim as loud as I can, But I don't think he heard me.

"Yosh! I'll leave it all to you (f/n)-chan! I'll reward you later! Promise!" He winked as he started to walk away, "Oh, and one more thing (f/n)-chan!"

"H-Huh?"

"You don't need to call me with 'Class president', 'Kaiji-kun' or 'Hamano-kun' would be nice... Jaa! Mata ne!" He waved as he left the door with lightning speed, which left me speechless from his disappearance.

"He left..." I muttered, "W-Well, since I did accept the offer of doing this favor... since I've got nothing else to do..." I mumbled as I pick up the stack, "G-Gah! T-This is really heavy!" I wailed, even so, I kept moving forward. I strengthen myself and walked away from the empty class and entered the empty hall ways.

"Hmm... Everybody must've gone home... and the ones with the club must be upstairs..." I blankly said to myself, the teachers lounge is on this floor, so I should be there in no time. I then straighten my back and stepped forward, my first step was quite jelly, but I manged to walk normally right after.

Even so, the weight of the numerous text books is too much for me to handle...

I can't walk with these on my hand...

And just then, I was about to fall to the floor due of too much weight...

I closed my eyes as my legs were about to drop...

But then, a sensed presence... And the weight of the books suddenly became lighter for me...

I opened my eyes, and I saw a hero standing in front of me with some of the other text books in his hands... I guess that he's the one who took a few of the text books from me. His eyes sparkle like the deep blue sea, his hair looks soft as it dangles itself above earth, and his skin is as light as a soft wood. I blushed at the scene, he looked at me and made me flinch a little. He then smiled.

"These books are pretty heavy! Mind if I help out?" He asked as he kindly offers help, I then nodded.

"S-Sure... I-I-I-I D-Don't mind..." I stuttered as my face started to flush hot pink.

"Okay!" He grinned, which made my blush grow bigger. He then asked, "Hey, uh, where are you taking these?"

"T-The teacher's... lounge..." I muttered softly, I was really nervous, I bet he didn't even heard what I just said-

"Oh? The teacher's lounge? That's not far from here!" He laughed.

"Wait... E-Eh?" I tilted my head, "Y-You heard me?" I stuttered, he then looked at me with a face full of confusion.

"Sure... I heard you, why do you ask that?" He raised an eye brow.

"A-Ah, n-no reason!" I shook my head with a bigger blush, "P-People just said that I'm so quite that it's hard for them to communicate with m-me... cause t-they can't h-hear me..." I explained while looking down, "Some people s-sometimes couldn't notice my presence t-too..." I added

"Hmm? Really? But I communicate with you just fine... That's odd..." He proclaim, "Maa, maybe it's because I'm used to talking to so many people!" He grinned, "By the way, My name is Kirino Ranmaru, what's yours?" He asked with a gentle smile, which made my heart go _ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump._

"(F-F-F-F/n)... (L-L/n)..." I answered quietly, his smile then went bigger and so did my blush.

"(F/n) (L/n) eh? That's a nice name (L/n)!" He complimented, "Yoroshikku!" He winked.

"A-Ah... Yoroshikku R-Ranmaru-san!" I replied back quite loudly, then he looked at me with blank face and kept staring at me.

"Eh?" He blinked.

"Eh?" I blinked back, not knowing what to say. "W-What's wrong Ranmaru-san?" I asked awkwardly.

He then snapped, "Ah! Oh! Nothing! It's just... No one-minus my mom, have ever called me by my first name..." He explained as he continue to stare at me with naked eyes.

"W-WHAT?! R-Ranmaru w-was your f-first name?!" I jumped, "Ah! I-I'm sorry! I thought your first name was K-Kirino!" I claim as a shade of deep red covered my face.

"Nah, It's okay... It feels kinda nice to be called by my first name for once..." He smiled as he tried to calm me down. which feels nice.

"H-Haii..." I nodded a little, "Jaa, it's okay then...?"

"Yeah, it's okay... I don't mind!" He chuckled with a small smirk on his face, which made me calmed down a little bit, "Anyway, it's getting late, we should hurry and deliver these (L/n)!" He said as he started to jog a little.

"Ah! Ranmaru-san! M-M-Matte!" I screeched as I tried to catch up with him.

It was quite tiring, but it feels nice. On our way, we made a little chat and got to know each other better, Ranmaru-san is in the 8th grade like me, and he's in a club too. He's really nice, a nice guy. He looks like a she-man but that doesn't matter. He talks to me and doesn't make fun of me. I like chatting with him, but we're almost there and the closer is shrinking, so our conversation ends when we entered the teachers lounge.

He picked up the books from my hand and enters the teacher's room all by himself, telling me to wait outside the room. There, I felt like I was being treated as I used to be treated by my parents. Sadly, my parents aren't with me anymore... Their not dead or anything! They just have work that they have to do in a foreign country which has a really long name that I forgot what it's called.

And so I waited for Ranmaru's return, and after a few minutes he came out of the room.

"Mission accomplished!" He winked as he give me a thumbs up to me.

"A-Ah! T-Thank you very much for helping me Ranmaru-san!" I bowed with a slight blush on my face.

"Anytime!" He grinned, "Although, I did missed my club activities for this..." He mumbled, but thanks to my ears I heard him loud and clear.

"Y-You did?!" I flinched, "O-O-Oh! I-I-I'm sorry! So sorry! So sorry! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" I bowed a several times, trying to gain forgiveness from him.

"No worries, I'll just say that my dog was dying at home and I gotta rush home to pray for it..." He chuckled.

"Y-You... have a dog Ranmaru-san?" I tilted my head.

"NOPE! I have no dogs in my house! I'm just making up excuses! They might tease me if I... told them that I stopped and helped a girl out..." He said with a slight pink shadow on his cheeks, which kinda made me blush too.

"A-Ah, I know how that feels..." I muttered, "A-And once again, T-Thank you so much for helping me Ranmaru-san!" I bowed once again.

"Sure! No prob!" He smirked as he starts stroking my hair, and it feels nice. "Let's talk again sometime! Jaa ne!" He smiled gently as he starts to walk away from my sight. I was left with a major blush on the empty halls. But I shook my head and regain focus, I then walked myself back to the class to get my bag back and went home.

* * *

_*The next day at the class*_

_Ding dong ding dong! Ding dong ding dong!  
_

"Alright class! That's all for today!" The teacher announced as other students stood up and packed their bags, "And for those who are in cleaning duties today, don't forget to clean up right after! That is all... See you tomorrow kids!"

I sighed, "De ja vu..." I whimpered while staring out through the window.

"You can say that again..." A familiar voice popped out.

"G-GYAAAAH!" I jumped to the ground as I hear the sound of someone speaking, "E-EEEEK! Ouch!" I groaned while rubbing the back of my head. Sounds freak me out...

"Oh? (f/n)-chan, are you okay?" A hand appeared before me, I then looked back and it was black. My eye balls then went up to see who has such a black hand, and I found class president Hamano beside me.

"C-Class president Hamano!"I shrieked as I saw his presense.

"I told you to call me Hamano, (f/n)-chan..." He sweatdropped while eye twitching at the same time with a rather weird smile. "Anyway, did you delivered the text books the teacher's lounge?" He asked.

I looked down and answered, "Ah... Y-Yea... Kinda..." I replied softly.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you quite well (f/n)..."

"I said y-yes!" I squealed as loud as I can, making sure that he can hear me.

"You did? Well, that's good!" He laughed, "It's a really big help for me! And oh! Here's the reward I promise you!" He chimmed as he gives me a 15 cm long paper with big flashy words and an ice cream drawn on it.

"This is an... Ice cream coupon..." I mumbled as I examine the coupon intently, I then looked up to class president Hamano who is smiling at me, "I-Is this... My reward?"

"Yeah! I got it about 3 weeks ago from my pa!" He grinned, "There's an ice cream stand in the park next to the general hospital and they'll give you free ice cream if you trade them with this! This thing is worth for two people! and it expires tonight~" He chuckled, "So, might as well check the place out and buy some delicious frozen milks on your way home (f/n)-chan!" He suggested with a wide and sheepishly grin.

"A-Ah... Arigatou... Class president Hamano..." I thanked with a slight blush on my face.

"Like I said, you can just call me Hamano... (f/n)-chan..." He sweatdropped, "And yea, no prob! The least I can do for doing such a nice favor!"

"Ah! Y-Yes!" I nodded, "Thank you Class president Hamano-san!" I yelped my last words to him before picking up my bag.

"Ahahahah, yea... You know what, call me whatever you want..." He chuckled awkwardly.

I then took a bow as a 'thank you' in front of him and left the class. Since I don't want the coupon to expire, I made a fast walk by the hall way, because we're not allowed to run in the halls. I want to meet Ranmaru too, cause... well... He's the one who helped me with the favor! I looked for him, but I can't catch a simple glimpse of him. I know his a second year but I don't know what class he's in. Here in raimon we have dozens of class in each grade, so it might be a little troublesome to keep looking.

He said that he's in a club too after all, maybe he's doing some club things.

I sighed, I guess I can't invite him over to eat delicious ice creams and chat a little... I guess going alone won't be so bad...

I mean, I'm always alone in class.

* * *

_*At the park*_

And now, here I am... In the park...

It's been awhile since I've been here...

The last time I walked over here was in the fifth grade, it feels so nostalgic... The fountain didn't changed a bit, the big hill that I used to sit on was still there, and the trees... well, the trees grown but it's still nostalgic...

I looked around me with a smile, and there I saw a small stand with an ice cream banner on top of it. It must be the ice cream stand that Class president Hamano was talking about! There's a few tables near the stand too, each table had a number on it and has 2 chairs each. It looks more like a couple's table to me. But I'll eat my ice cream on the big hill anyway...

But before I could go to the stand, I hand tapped my shoulder. Which made me flinch, I then turn my head around and saw...

"R-RANMARU-SAN!" I jumped.

"Ah! (L/n)! I knew you looked familiar! What a coincidence!" He smiled as he saw my face, "Yo (L/n)!"

"H-H-Hello..." I greeted nervously, "R-Ranmaru-san... Mind me asking, W-W-What are y-you doing here?" I asked, quite curious to know.

"I'm just walking around, you know. I heard one from my team mate that there's an ice cream stand around here, so I decided to look for it!" He answered quite plainly.

"Team?" I titled my head.

"Yeah! I'm in this soccer club you see..."

"O-Oh... I see..." I mumbled.

"What about you (L/n)? What'cha doing in a park like this one?" He smiled.

"E-Eh?! M-Me?!" I pointed my finger at myself as I flinch, "W-Well, my classmate g-gave me this coupon a-a-and... He said that it's for ice creams... S-So, he t-told me to go here..." I explained with a little blush.

"Oooh... So your here for ice creams too huh?" He smirked, "Then let's get the ice creams together then (L/n)! Oh! And there's the stand!" He exclaim while looking over to the stand behind me, "Come on (L/n)!" He jogged.

"M-M-Matte!" I cried as I catch up to him.

I then walked over to the stand behind Kirino and talked to the cashier with quite a nervous expression, and the cashier greeted me with full welcome. "Hi! Welcome to 'Milky way's couple lovey-dovey ice cream shop'! Yoii!" She greeted with a smile, "I'm Konko! I'll be at your service this afternoon!" She cheered, "What can I get you lovebirds?"

"L-L-L-Lovebirds?!" I exploded deep red as smokes starts coming out of my ears.

"A-Ah, no... We're not couples, we're just friends here..." Kirino claim as he looks away with a little pink shadow started crawling up on his cheeks. "A-Anyway, what do you want to order (L/n)?"

"... I-I'd like to have some (f/f) please..." I answered as I look down.

"A scoop of (f/f) coming right up miss!" She toned as she starts scooping down my favorite ice cream, "What about you sir?"

"Hmm... Caramel Mango sounds nice, do you guys still have any caramel mango flavored ice cream?" He asked.

"Sure! We still have lots!" She chimmed as she gives me my order, "Wait just a minute! I'll get that order done right away!" She then grabbed another cone and scooped an orange colored ice cream and placed it nicely above the cone, "Here you are!"

"Thanks!" Kirino thanked the cashier as he starts to lick the ice cream, "Sweet! How much is it?"

"For a cone is 225 yen! So that two will be 450 yen please!" She smiled happily.

"A-Ah," I snapped as I remembered the coupon that Class president Hamano gave me, I then shoved my hands inside my pockets and gave it to Konko the cashier. "H-Here... I'm going to pay with this..."

"Eh?" Konko looked confused, "I'm sorry miss, but this coupon already expired 3 weeks ago..." She proclaim.

"H-Huh? B-B-But..." I chocked, "C-Class p-p-president..." I looked down, I guess he tricked me.. "A-Ah... I didn't bring any money with me..." I muttered quietly while looking down.

"I'll pay for it. Here." I heard Ranmaru's voice talked out, I raised my head and I saw him giving away a 500 yen worth of coins. "Keep the change." He smiled.

"Oh? Thank you very much mister!" Konko bowed, "Enjoy your ice creams and have a good day!" She shimmed. Ranmaru then grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the ice cream stand area.

"R-Ranmaru-san..." I blushed, "H-Hey, you didn't have to pay for me like that y-you know... I can always come back a-a-a-and buy some later..." I explained.

"You don't have to! It's okay!" He chuckled.

"B-But... Why?"

"Well, I just felt like it..." He replied with a blush, "It's okay... right?"

"Ah! Y-Yes! It's fine!"

My last sentence ended our little conversation, we then sat on my special hill and ate the ice cream quietly. None of us said a word, not even a letter. We sat next to each other, very close. The hill isn't that big, so we had to share a few spaces. Ranmaru finished his ice cream first, followed by me. We then sat there in silence, not knowing what to talk about. My heart skips a beat, being with him like this feels different. It really is a coincidence that I met him here in the park. I'm glad. We didn't talk, but it was nice. And before we knew it, the sun is already setting, making Ranmaru breaking the silence.

"Hey look (L/n)!" He called as he points to the west, "Look at the sun set!"

I snapped as I heard his calling, I then looked over to my left and saw a very beautiful sun set. My jaw dropped, and forced me to say "So pretty!" I exclaimed as I watch the sun with a face full of awe.

"Not as pretty as you are..."

"Eh? You said something Ranmaru-san?" I looked at him in surprise.

"E-EH?! E-ERRM... UH... NO! NO I DIDN'T!" He blushed while spazzing the sentence out of his mouth.

"Oh..." I mumbled, then I looked back at the sun set and stare at it. It really is beautiful.

It was another silence, me and Ranmaru kept on watching the sunset. We were too focused on it... Okay, I was the one who focused everything to the sunset. It has been forever since I saw the sun set, the last time I saw it is when I was a first year in junior high. It really has been awhile. The sun kept going inside the horizon, it kept drowning, and it was so fast. The sky is getting dark, but I don't want to go home yet. I want to stay forver and watch it.

I frowned a little as the sun starts to leave, and that's when Ranmaru suggested us to play a game. "Hey (L/)," He called once again, making me look to my right.

"What is it Ranmaru-san?"

"Have you ever played 'Guess what it is'?" He smiled.

"Um... no... how do you play?"

"Well," He started, "All you have to do is look at the cloud and guess what shape are they making! And since the sun is setting, I'd thought that this would be a very good chance to play! I mean look at the sky, it's all orange and has pink clouds floating around!"

"Uh... Sure..." I nodded, "Jaa, you go first Ranmaru-san!"

"Hmm... Okay... Uh, ah! That one looks like a pink cotton candy!"

"That one looks like a pink sheep!"

"That one looks like a pink afro wig!"

"I think that one looks like a strawberry flavored cream puff!"

"And that one looks like a pink cloud!"

"That IS a pink cloud Ranmaru-san!" I giggled.

"Yea... Heheh, it is... My bad..." He grinned sheepishly.

"Ahahah! Your so funny Ranmaru-san!" I laughed at his grin, making him blush a little.

"Heheh! And your pretty fun (F/n)-chan!" He exclaimed as he released a giant grin.

There my heart stopped for a moment, I can feel my face heating up. He... called me by my first name... I stood there with a big blush and widen eyes. People always call me by my first name, but why does it feels different and warm when he calls me by my first name. I stared at him blankly, and then he took a glance of me. He raised an eye brow and said...

"What's wrong (F/n)-chan?" He asked, making my head go POOF cause he called me by my first name again.

"I-It's nothing!" I claim with a blush, "It's just that... you called me by my first name..."

"Ho? Is that a problem?" He smirked, which nearly killed me cause I thought that I'd have a heart attack after seeing his charming smile. "Your calling me by my first name too (F/n)-chan! So why can't I call you by your first name?"

"N-No! I didn't meant that you can't call me by my first name! It's just... It feels... kinda weird when you call me that..." I murmured while looking down.

"Well, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He raised an eye brow.

"A good thing... I guess..." I muttered while looking away.

"Good!" He smiled, "Haaah, the sky looks really nice..." He started, making a new conversation. "Even so, there's some things that I hate about this sky..." He muttered but was enough for me to hear.

"Hm? There is?"

"Yes, the clouds..." He pointed, "They're pink... and to be honest, I really hate the color pink..." He chuckled, which made my eye brow went up.

"Why?"

"Well, it's a girly color... and due of that, people kept teasing me about my look... My hair that is, they said that it's a girl's color and called me gay..." He sighed.

"B-But it's not a girly color!" I stood up, "And don't listen to them! If ones called you gay, that means they're gay themselves!" I screeched, losing my image of being quite. Ranmaru looked at me with shock, I hurriedly closed my mouth with my hands and look away. "I-I'm sorry! I-I-I... The sentence just spazzed out somehow!" I proclaim with a blush. My back is now facing his face, It's pretty rude to look away from a people like that but now I'm frozen! "G-Gomenasai!"

He didn't said anything, I didn't know if he's mad or not. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I flinched, and shiver filled down my spine. I turned my head around and saw him smiling at me, he then said "Thank you... Your the the first to ever say that to me..." He thanked.

"A-Ah..." I nodded, still not quite sure.

"You know (F/n)-chan, your a pretty cool girl..." He grinned, "Uh... I-If you don't mind, can I have your phone number? I would like to chat with you once in awhile..." He blushed as he took his green flip phone.

I couldn't possibly say 'no', so I took my Iphone out and told him mine. He said that he envied me for having such phone as Iphone, I laughed. And after that, we chatted again. After we're done, he said that he'd walk me home. And so he did, along the way, we chatted about things in life. About school, about clubs, about the internet, about fame and fortune, about becoming famous, and the things we like. It might be a small talk, but it was worth it. I love talking to him, he's fun. I think my quite side is fading. I love it. He said that he'll call me tomorrow after school. And everyday, we would always talk to each other by the phone since we can't meet up at school. I was very happy.

* * *

It's been a month since we traded our number's, he kept calling me, asking about me. How I was doing, How my grades are doing, how my friends were doing and chatted. I've been getting this awkward every time he called too. My heart always beats so loud when we're talking that Ranmaru-san almost heard it through our conversation. My blush would always be so hot when I see the caller ID rings in my phone. And my chest would hurt if we had to end the conversation. It was a nice yet disturbing feeling. Everyday, I tried to calm myself and studied this feelings. I never got the answer, and that's when I saw some couples on TV. The feeling is called 'LOVE'.

Does that mean that I'm in love with Ranmaru-san?

I don't know... I kept denying it, until I was told hat Ranmaru-san has someone that he likes, he told me everything about her. But I didn't want to hear it, I ignored every single word that he told me on the phone when he kept talking about this girl. It's irritating, and my heart has reached it's limit. I don't think I can bear hearing him talking about this girl.

I finally understand that I was jealous, I hate him when he's talking everyday about her. I tried to act cool, but My heat of jealousy is going to explode. And now, everyday he talks about the same girl. What's wrong with him? What's wrong with this girl? He kept babbling about her.

Just to end it all, I had to be honest about my feelings. I'm going to tell him about how I feel.

It is now 8 pm, a pretty late time. I've never called him though, so I'm pretty nervous. He is usually the one who calls me first.

"I guess I can't call him..." I frowned due of my lack courage. Even so, I can text him an email.

'Ranmaru-san, I like you.' I typed on my Iphone, but I guess it's too short. I should add a few more words to it, he would think that it's a prank or something. I tried to type more but couldn't, my hand froze, I was sweating, My vision was starting to blur, my nerv system is coming out.

I couldn't do anything, it was then when my alarm clock rang.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I flinched which made me accidentally pressed the 'Send' button. "E-EH?! N-NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEND THAT TO RANMARU-SAN! CANCEL! CANCEL!" I yelped as I press the 'cance;' button. But it was too late. The screen title on my Iphone says it all.

_Message got delivered successfully_

It was like hell to me, it got delivered. Now I'm too embarrassed to show my face to school! I bet Ranmaru-san would avoid me and stop talking to me. It was nice to talk to Ranmaru-san, I don't want him to avoid me. It was a big mistake indeed.

I couldn't help myself but cry, I can't hold it. He probably hates me right now...

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Eh?" I wiped my tears away after I heard a knock on the front door. My room is on the first floor and it's pretty close to the entrance hall. I took my Iphone and went out of my room.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Ah! Coming!" I shouted, I wonder... Who would go out in a night like this to visit? Is it the electrician?

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Just a minute!" I announced as I walk to the door. I wore my house slippers and opened the door. As soon as I opened it, I saw a very un-suspected guest. My jaw dropped low as I saw the figure, panting and sweating in front of me. What made me surprised is that this person has a pink hair that's tied into low pig-tails. The figure stepped forward and hugged me with one arm. He whispered,

"Read... my replay... in your phone..." He panted, which made me blush. I can smell his stench and his hot breath. I was really in shock. But then I dared myself to read the replay text in my Iphone. I lift my Iphone up and saw a replay message from Ranmaru. It says...

_'I like you too.'_

My eyes is wide as a whale, I couldn't believe what the text says. The person then hugged me tighter.

"I can't believe that you didn't know that I liked you (F/n)-chan..." He whispered, I finally took courage and hugged back.

"Ranmaru-san... I'm so sorry... I didn't know..." I cried on his shoulder, "It must me a coincidence that you liked me back..." I mumbled.

"No... It's not a coincidence... I really really like you..." He replied with a whisper as he hugs me tight.

"Oh Ranmaru-san..." I sniffed as I hugged him tighter too...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Honey, dinner is rea-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" My mom yelped, interrupting my moment with Ranmaru-san.

* * *

**Pu-chan : I'M FINALLY DONE! AND IT STINKS AS ALWAYS! *sneezes***

**KUGE : Oii, Puchii, you okay?**

**Pu-chan : *sniff* Y-Yea... It's just that I caught a cold last night... Thanks to my little sister... *sulks***

**KUGE : Poor you... *pats me***

**Pu-chan : I hope you guys like this chappie cause I worked hard on it and it stinks... *sneezes* I'll be waiting for the next requests and reviews...**

**KUGE : We got a few who voted Tsurugi, one for Yukimura, and one for Minamisawa...**

**Pu-chan : I'll be doing one of these, but I'll still be accepting reviews... *sniff* In the meanwhile, I'll just go to bed and eat some soup...**

**KUGE : Bye-bye!**


End file.
